Soul Love
by Dogsrule
Summary: Follow the Mulit-weapon form twins Lovino and Feliciano Vargas as they first go to the DWMA, get meisters and suffer through all of the craziness of chasing evil souls… and possibly find love along the way? Rated 'T' for Lovi's mouth. SPAMANO and GERITA.
1. First Meeting

Ciao~! Dogsrule here! Did ya miss me? Well here's an RP between Spamano4ever and myself. So far it's me doing Lovino and Ludwig and she did Feliciano and Antonio.

Oh, and this kind of a APH/Soul Eater crossover... ish. We REALLY messed with the plot and there's barely any actual Soul Eater people in here so it's just going Hetalia since that's where most of the characters are. :D

And lastly, Don't own Hetalia... it's kinda obvious... :/

* * *

"Antonio! Hurry up! You're going to make us late for the opening ceremony!" A tall blond with slicked back hair yelled behind him. "Ugh… why didn't you just arrive with bruder instead…? You two are the ones who are friends…."

A nicely tanned Spaniard ran to catch up to the blond. "Lo siento Ludwig! I couldn't find my lucky tomato socks!" He quickly caught up and slowed to a casual walk. He smiled in his trade mark airy way.

"Lucky… tomato… socks…." Ludwig deadpanned with an emotionless face. "You…." Groaning he cut himself off and continued on ahead. "Well anyway! Hurry up! Or you won't be able to go meet the weapons and pick out your partner!"

The Spanish boy gasped. "Oh no! You're right! We have to hurry!" He began to run down the path towards the gathering area.

Ludwig sighed to himself as he picked up speed and followed. Why did he have the feeling that his headache was only going to increase more…?

"Veh~! Come on fratello! We're going to miss getting Meisters if we don't hurry up!" a cheerful Italian boy said, skipping in circles waiting for his brother.

"And who the hell said I WANT one?" Another Italian boy spat as he walked up his brother. "If it wasn't for the damn fact that I can't wield myself at all I won't bother with this shit."

Walking past him Lovino turned and called, "I'm going to look for the damn bathroom. Just stay right there and don't you DARE move from that spot. Got it? I'll be right back." Then he stomped off grumbling under his breath.

"Technically, we could just wield each other if we have to!" the Italian called after the retreating body. He bounced on the balls of his feet and hummed a tune to himself. He closed his eyes and looked up so his face into the sun. He 'Veh'ed' happily at the warm on his face.

Therefore, he missed the two quickly approaching figures. Until one slammed into him and knocked him to the ground.

"Antonio! I warned you about being careful! Now we really WILL be late!" Ludwig scolded the brunette. Then he turned to who Antonio had run into and helped him to his feet. "I'm very sorry about that Antonio wasn't watching where he was going. You're not hurt too badly are you?"

The little Italian had to suppress a small shriek. "P-Please don't hurt me..." He stuttered, looking terrified.

Antonio laughed. "Don't worry. He won't. It's just his face that's scary."

"Oh okay~! Veh~. I'm Feliciano Vargas. I'm a multiform weapon. Who are you?" Feliciano asked, smiling brightly.

"Er… Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt. I'm a weapon meister. And this is Antonio, he's a meister as well as my older bruder's friend." Ludwig awkwardly answered and pointed at Antonio when he introduced. "But.. multiform weapon?"

"Si~. I can change into different weapons~. So can my twin brother~. He's here somewhere. But, he took off and I forgot why and now we're going to be late!" Tears sparkled in the little Italian's eyes.

"D-Don't cry!" Ludwig quickly said, trying to calm the upset Italian down. "L-Listen. I'll stay here with you and then Antonio can go bring your bruder back. Is that alright with you?"

Feliciano sniffed and nodded.

"What does he look like Feli?" Antonio kindly.

"H-He looks like me, but his curl is on the other side and his hair is auburn instead of brown. His eyes are the same as our Nonno's," Feliciano described.

Ludwig sighed and turned to Antonio. "You better go find him Antonio. Thankfully from Feliciano's description he shouldn't be too hard to find. But sorry I can't come with you to do that.. but I'm just worried about leaving Feliciano here by himself."

Meanwhile Lovino was walking through the halls alone, already on his way back to Feliciano. "Damn these bastards… how fucking hard is it to put SIGNS up….?" Then he sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Well.. guess I better hurry back to Feliciano so he doesn't had a panic attack…."

Antonio was already well away before realizing he had no idea what Feliciano's grandfather looked like.

'Oh no... Now what do I do...?' Antonio thought to himself. He turned in a circle and looked around. He had no idea where he was. 'Crap...' Not watching where he was going, he felt something crash into him and fall to the ground. He looked to see who it was.

"Feli? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to wait with Ludwig for us," Antonio said in confusion. When had Feliciano's hair gotten so dark? And why had his strange curl switched sides...?

Lovino shook the dizziness out of his head from the sudden crash. "What the fuck are you talking about?!" He spat and glared at Antonio. "I've never met you before dammit! And who the hell 'is Ludwig'?!"

Shoving Antonio away Lovino stood up and brushed himself off before walking down the hallway. "Forget it. Just get out of my way already. I need to get back to my brother. So go away bastard."

Antonio blinked. "Wait! Are you Lovino by any chance? Feliciano asked me to look for you!" he said, turning and following him.

Lovino stopped and blinked before turning and glaring back at Antonio. "….. wait… so all that shit from before… is it because you thought I was my **_BROTHER_**?"

Antonio nods stupidly. "I was really confused at first! But now it makes perfect sense." He seemed to understand it was the wrong thing to say as soon as the words left his mouth.

Growling under his breath Lovino stalked off with an even angrier glare on his face. "hmph, figures some dumbass bastard does that. Perfect little Feli who can't do anything wrong…. Dammit! He turns into a fucking white flag for crying out loud! What the hell kind of use is that?! At least all of the weapons I turn into is a _real_ fucking weapon…. None of that white flag shit…"

Antonio listened to this rant in silence. When it was over he quietly said, "I never said Feliciano was perfect." He thought for a second before coming to a decision.

"Lovino," he said seriously, his face holding no hints of anything else. "Will you let me be your Meister?

Lovino froze then glanced back and stared at Antonio with wide eyes. "W-What did you just ask me….?"

….

"I wonder if Antonio found your bruder yet….." Ludwig wondered out loud as he stood under a nearby tree next to Feliciano.

"Veh. I hope he doesn't mistake Lovi for me... That makes him angry..." Feliciano commented. He looked at his watch and screamed. "We're going to be late!"

"verdammit!" Ludwig cursed under his breath. Getting an idea he said. "We'll go ahead. I'll leave a note to Antonio telling him where we went and where to meet up at." He said as he already wrote up the note and stuck it to the tree bark.

Turning to Feliciano he said, "Let's hurry."

Feliciano grabbed the blond's hand and runs towards the gathering area. "Hurry!"

Running all the way to the area Ludwig didn't stop until he and Feliciano reached it. Letting out a small sigh of relief along with a pant he turned to Feliciano and asked, "So…. If you're a multiform weapon what is all the ones you can turn into?"

"A stiletto knife, a Beretta, an MP-44, and a... uh..." Feliciano's voice trailed off and he turned away, his face turning red in embarrassment.

"A… what?" Ludwig asked, feeling very confused by Feliciano's reaction to the question. All three of the weapons Feliciano had said before he trailed off sounded normal so what could possibly be the problem….?

In shame, and unable to force himself to meet the others eyes, he whispers into the ground, "A white flag.

"I see…." Ludwig muttered as he watched Feliciano. Guessing what was going on in Feliciano's head he coughed and said, "Er… well… if you don't have a meister yet… would you mind if it was me? I-I mean.. if that's alright with you of course."

Feliciano's head shot up and he stared at the German without a word, his face in utter shock.

"I asked if you would allow me to be your Meister. I would be honored to wield you as my weapon, if you will let me," Antonio stated clearly and precisely. He watched the adorable Italian hopefully.

"W-Why the hell would you want to do that….?" Lovino stuttered as he looked away. Even though he turned into more useful weapons not too many people wanted to work with him due to his personality. In fact.. Antonio was the very first person to ask. "D-Did you hit your damn head or something?"

Antonio shook his head. "I didn't. I want to work with you Lovino. You have so much life and passion in you. I can see it, even if no one else can. I want to be the privileged one who gets to wield you."

Lovino rapidly opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to find a good retort. After a second he looked away and spat, "Y-You don't even know if we're compatible or not dammit. Why don't you think about shit like that first before asking stupid questions!"

"I'll make myself change if we aren't. But I don't think I'll have to. I feel a connection with you Lovino. I can't explain it, but it's definitely there." Antonio wanted nothing more in that moment than for the Italian to say yes. He had no idea why he was acting this way. Yes, people told him he was overly friendly, but this was ridiculous. Yet he didn't care. He had felt something the moment he had laid eyes on the Italian, and he wasn't going to give up.

Lovino crossed his arms and glared at Antonio. "Oh really?" He scoffed. "I don't even know your fucking name. But if you're going to be that much of a pain in the ass about this. Prove. It."

"I'm Antonio." He reached out and grabbed Lovino's hand, feeling a small spark of electricity.

Lovino gasped with shock from the action (and from the surprise of feeling the small electric shock too), before glowing a bright white and leaving Antonio standing there holding a large black and red axe with a long black handle, with the Italian nowhere in sight. "**_W-What the hell?! Why did you do that for you bastard?!_**" Lovino's shocked voice yelled from the axe.

Antonio smiled. "I just proved we are compatible. Will you let me be your Meister?"

**_"… fine dammit. You can be my damn meister….._**" Lovino muttered before he turned back to human form and glared at Antonio. "But you're still a bastard. Don't you dare forget that." He grumbled trying to hide (from himself included) the happiness he felt at being picked by someone.

Then he froze then the bell started ringing. "Dammit! The Opening Ceremony!" He exclaimed before turning around and running down the hallway. "I need to find Feliciano!"

Antonio let out a cheer then heard the bell to. "Oh no! Come on Lovi! Let's hurry!" He ran off down the path towards the gathering area, accidentally leaving him behind due to his sudden head start.

Lovino growled under his breath then increased his speed and easily caught up to Antonio. "Don't call me Lovi dammit! My name is Lo-vi-NO! Get it right!" He spat before running faster yet again. "Stupido meister..."

"Come on Lovi~! We're so late now~!" They reached the clearing where Antonio had left Feliciano and Ludwig. "Where did they go?" he asked, spinning around to see if he could spot them.

"What…..? Where did that little bastard go…? I told him to WAIT for me dammit!" Lovino ranted as he looked around for any sign of his little brother, until a small piece of white paper caught his eye on the tree. "Huh…? What's this…?"

After he pulled the paper off the bark and looked at it he tossed it over to Antonio. "Hey. Who the hell is 'Ludwig'?" Coming up with his own idea about what the letter meant he growled and started to stomp over to the school. "He's a fucking kidnapper isn't he! And he took my fratellino! That fucking asshole! I'll turn my damn arm into a sword and slit his fucking throat!"

Antonio read the note. "Ludwig is the Meister I came here with Lovi. He wouldn't kidnap anybody! I promise! Let's just hurry to the gathering! We'll have no problem finding them~!" He took Lovino's hand and lead his towards the crowed space.

"The hell he wouldn't!" Lovino exclaimed as he yanked his hand out of Antonio's grasp and picked up speed. "I'll get my fratellino back from him if it's the LAST damn thing I do!" Then he took off into the crowd only to realize a second later that he had lost Antonio. "Dammit! Where the hell is he?!"

But as he started to wonder through the crowd he felt someone grab his shoulder. "Feliciano! Why did you run off like that?! I told you to stay close!"

Growling, Lovino shoved the hand off and glared at Ludwig. "Who the hell are you dammit?! And why the hell did you call me…" Realizing who this probably was, Lovino's glare darkened as he raised his arm and turned it into a sword blade and pointed at Ludwig's throat. "You… you're the asshole who kidnapped Feliciano! Aren't you!"

* * *

And... that's it for chapter one! Should be updated on a weekly or bi-weekly basis.

Tell what you think please! We'd love to hear it! :D


	2. Learning

AND back with chapter two~! Yay! :D

But sorry about not posting… this week had TONS of stuff I had to do….. so so much…. =_=;;

**Thanks to ****Spamano4ever**** (and you wrote this too…..? XD) for adding this to favorites! Thanks to RandomWriter57 for setting this on alert! AND thanks to ****0fanfictionfan0****, ****APH1168kittens****, ****Fujiko-the-cute08****, ****Spadejo9****, and ****jumper2151**** for doing both!**

**Spadejo9**: I…. guess that's a good thing….? ^_^;;

**Spamano4ever**: And you complain about me… all I did was favorite it… at least I didn't comment too…. XD

**Fujiko-the-cute08**: Thanks! Glad you like it! :D But… sorry, It's not going to have either one of those pairings in it… ^_^;;

**Lady-Pyrien**: Well here's more! :D And OOH! I wanna see that picture! Can you show me?! :D

And lastly, don't own Hetalia OR Soul Eater… should be obvious…..

* * *

...

* * *

Feliciano sat curled up on the outside of the the large group of people. He wiped the tears off his face and thought about the German boy. 'He doesn't really want to be my Meister... Who would want a white flag as their partner? Especially someone like Ludwig. He wants a real partner. Not a cry-baby...' he thought to himself sadly.

'You're wrong,' a soft voice in the back of his mind said. 'If he didn't want you as a partner then he wouldn't have asked. He isn't the kind of person to lead somebody on. Even you can see that.' Feliciano pondered these words for a moment before jumping to his feet, determination shinning in his eyes.

'I've got to find Ludwig! No. My Meister!' With that, he reentered to crowed and shoved his way through, ignoring the angry comments he was receiving. Suddenly, he saw a familiar auburn head. Lovino! He could help him! He picked up the pace before noticing how frightened the surrounding people looked. Then he saw his twin and Meister.

"Lovino! Aspetta! Stop! Don't hurt my Meister fratello!" Feliciano yelled, putting on an extra burst of speed and ran between the two, putting his palm flat against the blade and pushing it down and away from Ludwig's neck.

Lovino let out a small yelp of surprise before realizing that it was Feliciano who had done that. "Feliciano….? What the hell are you doing dammit?! Get out of the way right now!" He yelled, keeping his glare on the German behind his brother as he turned the sword blade back into a normal arm so he wouldn't hurt Feliciano. Then what Feliciano has said registered and he blinked, "Wait… what the hell is **YOUR** meister supposed to mean?!"

Feliciano flushed with happiness. "I got a Meister fratello! Ludwig asked me to be my Meister! Even after I told have about the flag~! Someone actually chose someone as useless as me~!" he cheered happily.

Antonio appeared behind the group. "Ah! There you guys are! I've been looking everywhere!" The Spaniard hugged Lovino from behind and smiled happily.

"Oh yeah! I just remembered something!" He moved his head into Lovino's shoulder to look at his face. "Lovi, what kinds of weapons can you turn into? Feli said you both had multiple forms."

"Let go!" Lovino cried and immediately squirmed out of the hug. When he got out of it he turned and glared at Antonio. "What? You became my damn meister without knowing what I turn into? How fucking stupid can you get?" Sighing Lovino continued, "But what I turn into is that axe you saw before, and also a cross-brow, sword, and beretta. Do I need to explain anything more or can a dumbass like you finally get it?"

Antonio looked at his partner in admiration. "Whoa," he breathed. "You're so amazing Lovi! Wow! I'm so lucky to get such am awesome partner~!" Antonio clapped his hands happily and spun in a circle.

"Veh~! Fratello! You got a Meister too? Hooray~! Now we can both become Death Scythes!" Feliciano cheered, latching onto his twin's arm.

Lovino facepalmed and pried his arm out of Feliciano's grasp. "Don't hug me for every single damn thing. "But…. Si… I did get one… He wouldn't leave me alone at all and randomly grabbed my hand making me transform… that bastard….." He grumbled to himself, still refusing to show happiness about that fact that he DID have a meister now.

"So… Antonio?" Ludwig perked up and asked the Spaniard. "You found your weapon partner already?"

Antonio nodded excitedly. "Yep~! It's wonderful! And you asked Feli to be your Weapon? Are you guys compatible?"

Feliciano turned red in embarrassment. They had forgotten to see if Ludwig even _could_ wield him.

Ludwig blinked at the comment. "Er… no.. we didn't…" He admitted and sneaked a glance at Feliciano. Truthfully holding hands WAS awkward for him but.. it was also the only way to check to see if a meister and weapon were compatible too… "I… guess we can check…" Ludwig muttered and held his hand out, not noticing the glare coming from Lovino.

"You better not be thinking what I THINK you are you bastard…." Lovino growled and started to make a move to get in between the two.

Quickly, so Lovino couldn't get completely in the way, Feliciano grabbed the offered hand. He gave a small squeal at the unexpected shock that passed between them before being consumed by a bright white light. With a flash, he became the weapon he hated the most. A white flag. But, this time, it was different. In stead on the usual wooden handle, it was a steel rod covered in dangerous looking spikes. The flag, normally a square shape, was now a triangle covered in Italian words. They spelled things like, 'No surrender!' and 'I damn you to Hell!'.

No sooner had Feliciano grasped this never-before-seen design, he felt compelled to shift forms. In an instant he became the MP-44, a German designed gun. He looked at his Meister in open-mouthed shock.

"Feliciano….?" Ludwig started still staring in shock at the weapon in his hand. "Is THIS what you meant by a white flag…..? T-There's…. it…. seems like it IS a real weapon…."

"What the hell…." Lovino murmured, staring at the weapon shape his brother had taken. "Since when do you look like THAT as a white flag? Huh?"

The gun turned pure white as Feliciano turned back and dropped Ludwig's hand. "I-I don't know **what **that was... I've never looked like that before... It's usually just a wooden stick for the handle and a rectangle of cloth... I don't understand what just happened..." He looked to Lovino in fright. "What's happening to me fratello?!"

"how the hell should I know dammit?! I'm not fucking psychic." Lovino shot back. Then he calmed down and put his hand on Feliciano's shoulder. "Don't worry about it though dumbass. Seemed more like a good thing than bad. Looks like now you have four weapons to turn into instead of just three and a stick with a piece of cloth on it."

Feliciano calmed down and nodded. "Veh. Alright. Grazie fratello. Do you think Nonno would be able to tell me what's up? Oh! Hey, Lovi! Have you shown Antonio all of your forms?"

"I guess the bastard could.. he is the top weapon here after all…" Lovino shrugged before Feliciano's other comment hit his ears. When it did he looked away and muttered, "N-No….. w-why the hell would I do that….?"

Meanwhile Ludwig leaned over and whispered to Antonio, "Other forms...? So Lovino is a multiform weapon too...?"

Feliciano frowned. "I told you that. I said he was like me..." He was a little miffed Ludwig hadn't listened to him, but shrugged it off.

Antonio smiled. "Will you show me the others Lovi?"

Lovino glared and crossed his arms. "Hell no. I don't fucking feel like it dammit."

"Ah.. I'm sorry Feliciano… I didn't mean to do that." Ludwig awkwardly said, feeling ashamed to have done that to his partner.. yet not wanting to admit that he forgot on account of him being worried about Feliciano crying.

Feliciano smiled. "Veh~. It's alright Luddy~."

"Per favor Lovi~?" Antonio begged, looking at him with large pleading eyes.

Lovino glared back for a few seconds before his glare dropped. "Fine… dammit… I'll turn into all of them just this one time…." He grumbled and awkwardly held out his hand. "So don't ask me for this again."

"Gracias Lovintio~!" Antonio cheered as he grasped the offered hand.

Lovino grumbled to himself as the white light surrounded him and leaving Antonio with a sword this time when it disappeared. Then he went through a session of change from the sword to a cross bow to a beratta and finally back to a axe again before changing back. "There. You happy now?"

Antonio was again staring at his partner in wonder. Suddenly, he flung himself at the Italian and hugged him. "Lovi! You are so amazing!"

Feliciano smiled happily. "Veh~! Lovi made a friend~! I'm going to make you some special pasta when we get home~!"

"Get the hell off!" Lovino exclaimed and started trying to fight out of the hug.. again. "And we're not going back home remember dumbass? We have to stay in a dorm with our team and share a room with our partner." He told Feliciano before going back to trying to get out of the hug.

Feliciano nodded. "I know~! I meant in the little kitchen the room will have~! I'll make it special just for you~!"

Antonio manages to keep his hold on Lovino. "Say Lovi, how much longer till they start do you think? They rang the bell a while ago didn't they?"

"You think that ever damn thing is a special time to make pasta dumbass!" Lovino retorted as he still tried to squirm out of the hug. Glaring at Antonio he spat, "But how the hell should I know that! And let me go already! You're too damn huggy just like Feliciano!"

"Well….. according to my watch it should be starting in a few minutes…" Ludwig said as he glanced at his watch. Then he looked over at Feliciano and asked, "Er… actually.. I've seen the white flag and the MP-44 but what do your other weapon forms look like?"

Antonio smiles widely at him. "Veh~," he said, laughing at little. Feliciano also laughed at this antic then turned to his German partner.

"Let me show you~," Feliciano said, offering his hand to the boy.

"…. Don't make me turn into a gun and smack you upside the head with the butt of it…." Lovino growled, and forgetting the fact that even if he DID turn into a gun he wouldn't be able to do that himself anyway since he can't move at all in weapon form.

"Er… ja….." Ludwig muttered as he reached out his own hand to Feliciano (and feeling thankful for Lovino's temporary distraction).

Antonio chuckled at Lovino's cuteness. "So cute mi tomate~."

Feliciano's body turned bright white as he became a small, but sharp, stiletto that would be perfect for an assassination. He then switched to his personal favorite, the Beratta. He did a quick go through of the MP-44 and the flag again, the flag still looking usually useful.

"Wow….." Ludwig mumbled as he watched the transformations. "Those are… really useful weapon forms….."

Lovino's eye twitched from the comment. "Don't call me that you bastard…." He ground out before he snatched the white flag from Ludwig's hand (and not noting that Ludwig had been holding his brother). "Feliciano! Turn into the beretta so I can smack this bastard upside his stupido dumbass head!"

"**_Uh, o-okay,_**" Feliciano said, a little surprised at the suddenly change of holders but in a flash he changed to the Beretta.

Antonio chuckled nervously. "H-Hey Lovi, no need to get violent..."

"Don't. Fucking care….." Lovino spat and stalked closer to his meister, ignoring Ludwig's order to hand Feliciano back to him. "This is your own damn fault you damn bastard!"

Antonio cowered pathetically at the murderess look Lovino was giving him. "Lo siento! Lo siento Lovi!" he cried, putting his arms up to protect his head.

"**_Aspetta Lovi! Aspetta! He said sorry. _****_Can you please for give him?_**" Feliciano asked, his image appearing in the top of the gun as he looked pleadingly at his twin.

Lovino glared at the image before sighing and moving the gun down away from Antonio. "dammit…. Stupid sad eyes…"

"**_Yay~!_**" Feliciano cheered, the light returning as he returned to human form. The unexpected change of weight knocked the brothers to the ground, Lovino underneath Feliciano who was hugging him happily. "Veh~."

"Dammit Feliciano! Get off! You're too fucking heavy!" Lovino exclaimed as he pushed his brother off him and stood up brushing himself off. "Give warning before you transform like that!"

He squealed when he was suddenly knocked away and onto the ground.

Coughing to get their attention Ludwig pointed over at the stand and said, "I think they're getting ready to start talking."

"Good… then you'll shut your damn mouth then… damn potato bastard…." Lovino grumbled as he glared at the German.

Feliciano lept to his feet and swiped the dirt off his clothes. "Ooo! I wonder what we are going to do now~!" He clasped his hands in front of him and watched the platform in excitement.

"I can't wait!" Antonio said, adopting the same position next to Feliciano.

"Er…. I think it's for choosing teams now… since we've already found our partners." Ludwig answered.

Lovino leaned near Feliciano and whispered. "If I end up in a damn team with the potato bastard turn into a gun so I can shoot myself in the head. … or shot him which ever damn thing comes first."

Feliciano laughed. "Oh Lovi. I'm not going to let you purposefully hurt yourself or Luddy. We probably will get teamed together so, you're just going to have to get used to him," he whispered back.

Lovino facepalmed at the statement. "Dammit….." He grumbled, "but there is no way in HELL I'm going to get used to that bastard… why did you have to get a meister like that….?"

"Quit!" Ludwig hissed and ignoring Lovino giving him the middle finger, "They're going to start!"

Feliciano patted the boys on either side of him on the back then turned his full attention to the speaker.

Lovino quieted down too, save for grumbled cursing under his breath about 'how the damn bastard should hurry up and get this over with so he could go to his dorm and sleep'.

* * *

After a much to long and boring speech, the Weapons and Meisters were dismissed to mingle and find their partners. A few people approached Lovino and Feliciano but were quickly scared away by their Meisters. Antonio sent a dirty look to a Turkish boy who hadn't stopped staring at his Lovino the entire time, even though he clearly had a partnership with the Egyptian boy beside him.

"Dammit.. now what the hell do we do…?" Lovino asked as he kept as close to Feliciano and Antonio as possible. "We've already found our damn meisters…. And that one masked bastard keeps creeping me out…"

"If he comes anywhere near you, I'll kill him," Antonio growled darkly. He placed his hand on Lovino's shoulder. The Turkish boy smiled. Half of his face was hidden under a mask. He slowly turned away.

"V-Veh. I don't l-like him..." Feliciano stuttered. "He looked like he was g-going to try to kidnap you fratello." He moved closer to his Meister and shivered.

Lovino shuddered, partly from the smirk the boy gave him and partly from the abrupt change in Antonio he didn't even know it was possible for the Spaniard to be able to ACT another way.

"… we better keep an eye on him Antonio…" Ludwig said when he saw the Turkish boy. "I don't trust him."

"Me neither," Antonio said. He moved and positioned himself between the creep and his Weapon then smiled. "I hope we all get put on the same team!"

"Veh! I do to!" Feliciano cheered. "I hope the dorm we are in has a nice kitchen. I need to be able to make yummy pasta..."

"I guess I'm fine with this stupid bastard and Feliciano…" Lovino muttered before turning his glare onto Ludwig. "It's just THIS asshole I have a problem with…"

"Well.. anyway.. it looks like they're going to be announcing teams now. It seems they're done getting the pairs set up." Ludwig said with a sigh.

Antonio went up to get the teams. He came back with a small stack of papers. He glanced through them and cheered. "We're all on the same team~!"

"Veh~! Hooray~! Isn't this great fratello~?" Feliciano clapped his hands.

"Er…. Well.. that's interesting…." Ludwig coughed, not really wanting to say how worried he was about sharing dorm with someone who HAD tried to just kill him.

"… Feliciano." Lovino said with a blank look on his face. "Turn into a gun. Now. I really need to shoot myself…. It's not like shooting myself with YOU is going to kill me anyway…."

"Veh! Fratello why do you want to shoot yourself?!" Feliciano cried. "You know much it hurts! remember when papa accidentally shot us with mama?!"

Antonio looked at the twins in shock. "Your father _shot_ you?!"

"Your FATHER shot you….?" Ludwig repeated along side Antonio.

"ugh.. dammit.. I remember….. why did papa have to try to show that stupido trick? He should've known it would've failed!" Lovino grumbled, and letting go of his idea. "Can we just hurry up and get to the dorm already?"

Feliciano nodded, happy to have changed his twins mind.

"Do you guys need help with your bags?" Antonio asked.

Lovino nodded. "Sì. _Some_ dumbass… " He said as he pointed at Feliciano. "Thought it would be a good idea to bring 3 bags of ART supplies. There is no way in HELL I'm carrying that shit."

"Well…. I'll help as well Antonio. It seems like they have a large number of bags, you can't carry them all along." Ludwig said, stretching a little to be prepared for the task.

Antonio laughed and easily picked up his things along with all of Lovino's. "I'll take these in our dorm~. I assume you want to share with Feliciano rather than me?"

Lovino crossed his arms and rolled his eye, feeling a little bit annoyed at seeing Antonio be able to pick up ALL the bags. "Sì, of course I do dammit. I don't trust you with me and I SURE as hell don't trust Feliciano with the potato eater. I'll stay here and make sure Feliciano doesn't do something stupido."

Antonio laughed and started up the stair case.

"Veh~. Could you please help me Luddy~?" Feliciano asked.

"Ja." Ludwig replied with a nod as he picked all of the bags that were left (much to Lovino's displeasure and annoyance). "Just make sure you stay with your bruder. We'll be back down soon.

"Finally the bastard's gone…." Lovino spat when Ludwig left. "Good riddance." Then he groaned and leaned back against a nearby wall. "Now what the hell do we do….?"

"We could practice a bit," Feliciano suggested.

"True…" Lovino replied thoughtfully. "Well. It's your turn as the 'meister' now. Give me your hand." He said as he held out his hand to Feliciano.

"Veh~, what are you gonna be this time fratello?" Feliciano asked, taking Lovino's hand. He always loved practicing with his brother. As far as he knew, they where the only weapons who could do this, be either Meisters or Weapons.

"Crossbow. That's the one that easier for you." Lovino said just before glowing white and turning into said crossbow. "**_It's not like I can turn into a sword or axe. You almost injured yourself last time remember dumbass?_**"

But before he could continue a deep chuckle interrupted him. "Aw. Look at the two brother weapons. How cute."

"**_W-What the hell?!_**" Lovino sputtered as his surprised image appeared on the side of the crossbow. "**_What the hell was that?!_**"

Feliciano whipped around and held the newly formed weapon, ready to attack. "Veh," he said, his eyes narrowing. "You're that creepy guy who wouldn't stop watching my fratello."

The new comer chuckled again. "Yeah. I am. My name is Sadiq Adnan. I've taken an interest in you, Lovino Vargas."

"**_WHAT? What the hell is that supposed to mean?!_**" Lovino demanded, his image on the cross bow changing from shocked to a pissed off but scared glare.

Sadiq only smirked back. "Simple. I want you as MY weapon partner. You deserve better than that stupid Spaniard."

"**_Like hell I will!_**" Lovino shot back with an edge to his voice. "**_And don't you fucking call MY meister stupid!_**"

Feliciano held Lovino protectively and glared at the Turk. "I think you should go," he hissed.

"I don't think I should. And I'll call his stupid ass whatever the hell I want. Weapons should listen to whatever their Meisters say without question. I'll have to teach you that," Sadiq said, grinning widely at them.

"How about this then? I'll duel you. If I win then you become my weapon and if I lose you can stay with that moron," he proposed.

"**No,**" Feliciano said clearly.

"**_Hell no! There is no fucking way we're going to do that you bastard! Fuck off!_**" Lovino spat. "**_And in case you fucking forgot we're people too dammit! We make our OWN damn choices!_**"

"So… you won't duel will you…." Sadiq replied with a thoughtful look. "Well…. I could always kill both of your so-called meisters. Then there wouldn't be any other choice for you, will there?"

"**_….. Feliciano?_**" Lovino said after a moment. "**_Which ones of what I turn into can you handle the best..?_**"

"Just stay the cross bow. If we need to, we can switch," Feliciano answered.

"Switch? You are both Weapons?" Sadiq asked. His smiled became wider. "Well now. If you lose, I'm taking you as bonus," he said.

"Like _hell_ you are!" Feliciano screamed.

"**_There is no fucking way you're doing that bastard! We'll kick your ass before that happens dammit!_**" Lovino screeched (and ignoring Feliciano's extremely rare use of curse words) before calming down and saying to his brother, "**_Fine. But don't be a dumbass. If you need to switch, just yell it out before you change, got it?_**"

"No like it's going to help you at all." Sadiq scoffed as he held up a large sickle, "But.. since I'm being gracious I'll let you two make the first move. After all, what can two _weapons_ do against a meister anyway?"

"_This._" Feliciano used one of the moves taught to them by their father and launched himself into the air, doing a 180 so he was facing Sadiq's back and began to fire at him rapidly.

Sadiq spun around and deflected all the projectiles with the blade on his sickle. "You'll have to do better than that!"

Feliciano landed perfectly and instantly sprung away to keep out of Sadiq's range on attack.

"**_SHIT! Feliciano! Your left side!_**" Lovino exclaimed as the sickle blade came spinning at them from Feliciano's left. "**_The bastard tied his weapon to a chain so he can throw it!_**"

Feliciano quickly jumped back again, the sickle centimeters from his chest. "You want a turn Lovi?" he asked casually.

"**_Sì! Switch now!_**" Lovino said as the crossbow glowed white and Lovino retook human form.

"Oh? You want a turn to 'play' meister?" Sadiq said with a small chuckle as he got ready to throw the sickle again. "Isn't that cute."

White enveloped Feliciano as he changed into a Beretta. "**_Tell me if you would prefer something else_ fratello,**" Feliciano said from inside the gun.

"This is fine dammit!" Lovino said as he fired off a few shots and dodged a throw from the sickle. "Now shut up and let me concentrate!"

"Give it up will you! You're only going to get your ass handed to you both!" Sadiq cackled and threw the sickle again.

"Shut up you asshole! YOU'RE the one's who's going to get his ass kicked! Not us!" Lovino spat as he dodged and fired more shots.

"**_Lovino,_**" Feliciano whispered urgently. "**_He leaves his right side open when he's about to throw the chain!_**"

Sadiq pulled the sickle back to himself and prepared to throw in again, and just like Feliciano said, left his right side wide open.

Lovino smirked when he saw it and took aim. "Got it." He said as he fired, making Sadiq wince and stumble back.

But as Lovino kept firing Sadiq stood up and threw the sickle into Lovino's blind side. "Shit! Feliciano switch with me!" he said before he changed into a crossbow again.

Instantly, Feliciano turned back and grabbed Lovino, flying in the opposite direction Lovino had been going, dodging the sickle. He spun and fired three shots and two hit Sadiq who hadn't been expecting the sudden switch. He barely caught himself from falling, then sent the twins a dark glare.

"You….." Sadiq growled as he stood up to his full height, but still wincing a little due to the twins' attacks. "You'll pay for that. I'll SHOW you what happens when weapons disobey their meister."

"**_We're not your fucking weapons! Get that through you damn head already!_**" Lovino retorted, trying to keep Sadiq distracted so Feliciano could keep shooting. "**_You're just too fucking jealous that we DID find meisters who aren't assholes like you!_**"

Sadiq growled and rushed towards them. Feliciano fired then jumped up and over the rampaging boy and landed behind him. He rolled when he hit the ground in case Sadiq tried to swipe at him. It was the right thing to do. Sadiq had turned and hacked at him, but he rolled to safety.

"We aren't going to be your Weapons ever! Your evil!" Felciano yelled at him.

"We'll see about that," Sadiq said. He ran at them.

* * *

Antonio gently set the bags down in his and Ludwig's room. He had taken care of his little Lovino's bags first and they where currently sitting neatly on his bed.

"Shall we get back to them?" he asked Ludwig over his shoulder.

"Ja…" Ludwig nodded, trying to shake and uncertain feeling off. "And let's hurry. For some reason I'm having a very bad feeling at the moment…" then without another word turned and headed for the door

* * *

"What the hell is up with this asshole?! Why the hell doesn't he quit already?!" Lovino exclaimed dodging yet another strike from the Turk. "Is he hopped up on steroids or something?!" But after he fired off a shot an idea popped into his head and he ducked behind a nearby tree.

"Hey.. Feliciano..? I got an idea. I'll get to the top of the tree then jump down, after I do that switch with me." He said, trying to keep his voice low enough so Sadiq wouldn't overhear. "That okay with you?"

"**_The Final Attack...?_**" Feliciano inquired.

* * *

...

* * *

Huh…. quite a bit longer this time… but what can you do when the actual thing's 21 pages?

And last minute thing, we have ANOTHER one we're writing together~. So go check out 'Vampires and Werewolves' on Spamano4ever's page!

Review please! Tell us what you think! :D


	3. Fighting and Chatting

Back for the new one~! :D and when we last left the brothers I was evil and left it on a cliff-hanger! Yay! XD

**Thanks to HolyRomanGermany for adding this to favorites! ****Thanks to Deme.P, ExteremeYaoi101, FalconsWing, Kiwi and a Random Penguin, ThE-faInTinG-faNGirl, puppypaw10 for setting this on alert! And thanks to Sloth Tolos, animefan20000 for doing both! :D**

**Spadejo9**: Well here's an update now! :D

**HolyRomanGermany**: Thanks! We'll both make sure we do! :D ….. really want to make an annoying 2p Romano comment right now…. :P

**Deme.P**: Thanks a whole bunch! Glad you like it! :D

**ExteremeYaoi101**: Yay for the combo then! :D And here's the new chapter~!

**Lady-Pyrien**: Yay! I can't wait to see it! And thanks! :D

And… once again…. Don't own Hetalia…. Reasons why are obvious.

* * *

...

* * *

Lovino nodded and made his way up the tree. "Sì, the final attack." When he reached the top he leaned back and said, "Now.. on the count of three…. Uno… due… tre!" Then he jumped out and quickly changed into a crossbow.

Feliciano caught him easily and yelled, "SADIQ!" He turned white as he switched quickly back into weapon form, this time the stiletto.

* * *

Antonio and Ludwig exited the building at a bit of a rush, both having a feeling of foreboding for their partners. What they saw, shocked any esponce they might have had right from their heads.

When he was close enough Ludwig stopped and stared in shock, "W-Was…? What is this….?"

* * *

Lovino grabbed Feliciano before turning into a beretta himself then shifting forms to the axe and falling all the way down to a few inches from Sadiq's leg and the sickle, severing the chain as soon as he made contact while the none-bladed end of the axe landed right on top of Sadiq's head. "**_Take this you asshole! This is what you fucking deserve dammit!_**"

Sadiq collapsed to the ground unconscious. His partner, Gupta, quickly changed back and carried him away.

Feliciano cheered loudly. He had landed beside his brother, also in weapon form. He was using the white flag mode, but at the moment, the pole was solid metal and a large tricolored flag flapped proudly from it's perch. He had lanced in a sort of X form right behind Lovino.

Antonio slowly approached them, his mouth agape. "I've never seen a Weapon that could double as a Meister," he said in shock. "When did you learn _that_? It was amazing!"

"**_Huh? You bastards are back?_**" Lovino asked then turned back to human form and crossed his arms. "And I don't know dammit. We've always been about to do it. Wait… what the hell do you mean by 'weapon doubling as human form' I've never heard anything about something like that."

"Wait… you don't know…? Either one of you….?" Ludwig tentatively asked, staring at the twins in shock.

"**_Veh~? Aboutwhat?_**" Feliciano asked, also shifting back to human form.

"About you and your bruder…." Ludwig explained, or at least tried to. "how you were acting as both weapons AND meisters…"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Lovino demanded, feeling very confused and annoyed by how Antonio and Ludwig were acting. "Weill one of you bastards explain what the hell you're talking about?"

Antonio glanced at Ludwig. "You explain it better than I do."

Feliciano looked from one to the other then to his brother. "Did... we do something bad...?"

Ludwig shook his head no, "Nein. You didn't. It's… well… it's just confusing is all. This is the first time I've seen something like this…"

"Seen something like WHAT?!" Lovino growled, started to become very fed up with how both meisters were acting.

Ludwig sighed and said, "Well.. to put it simply. From how you two were fighting you were acting as both weapon AND meister. I've never even thought some like this would be possible until I saw you two do that. Are you absolutely sure that neither one of you knows _anything_ about it…?"

By now, even Feliciano was losing patience. "Know about _what _Ludwig?" he asked, tapping his foot a little irritatedly against the ground.

Ludwig groaned and rubbed his forehead, after collecting himself he simply said, "Knowing how you and your bruder were acting like a weapon AND a meister. That's what I meant."

"Acting as… weapon.. AND meister….? What the hell do you mean by that you bastard?" Lovino asked confused.

"Ludwig, is something keeping you from just flat out saying what you're thinking?" Feliciano asked. He confused and it was staring to bug him.

"… fine… I'll tell you flat out then." Ludwig sighed, (and ignoring Lovino's scoff of: "finally dammit"), "From how you two were it seems like you're BOTH weapon and meister."

"…what the hell….?" Was all Lovino could get out after Ludwig had said that. "Did you hit you damn head you bastard….?" Then he glanced at Antonio and Feliciano, "You two believe this shit…?"

"That's what it looked like to me Lovi," Antonio said.

Feliciano was silent. He seemed to be thinking about this statement. "Well... if I am remembering this right... didn't papa say something about that when we were small and just learning how to be Weapons? We were scared no one would want to be our partners so papa taught us how to be Meisters while mama trained us as Weapons? I kind of remember that..." He said slowly.

"Sì….. he did…" Lovino replied as he started remembering. "And he said that he only _could_ do that we because we were 'special' even for weapons….. maybe that's what he meant…."

"I see…." Ludwig muttered, "Well.. it certainly explains a lot… is there anyone you can ask to make sure about this?"

"We could ask Nonno..." Feliciano suggested.

"You said about him before. Who is he?" Antonio asked.

"He's the top Death Scythe." Lovino explained with an exasperated look on his face. "And also a womanizing pervert who doesn't know how to keep his damn hands to himself." Under his breath, barely audible he added in a sad undertone, "Who wants to have just Feliciano as his grandson…."

"No he doesn't Lovi! He loves you just as much as me!" Feliciano exclaimed, hearing the last bit. "Don't be so down on yourself." He wrapped him in a tight hug and nuzzling his neck in a way he knew the other hated.

"You mean _The Death Scythe_?!" Antonio asked.

"DAMMIT YOU! GET THE HELL OFF ME! AND STOP DOING THAT!" Lovino screeched as he started trying to fight his way out of the hug.. and didn't hear Antonio's question over his own cursing at all.

"Are they really talking about who I think they're talking about…?" Ludwig asked Antonio as Lovino was still trying to squirm out of the hug.

"Never~! Not until you stop saying no one loves you!" Feliciano yelled, ignoring their Meisters and keeping his vice-like grip on Lovino

"I didn't know he had a family," Antonio said. "Hey, isn't your Grandfather his Meister?"

"Ja…. He is…" Ludwig muttered as he started to remember that fact. "And now that I remember his partner did come to our house a lot to drink opa's alcohol….. and he would always talk about his family…"

"WHY YOU!" Lovino yelled while still squirming. "LET ME GO RIGHT NOW BEFORE I TURN INTO THE DAMN AXE AND BE TOO DAMN HEAVY FOR YOU TO HOLD!"

"THEN I'LL JUST LAY ON TOP OF YOU! I'LL NEVER LET GO IF FRATELLO IS SAD! YOU NEED HUG THERAPY!" Feliciano screamed, hugging his tighter.

That got Antonio's attention. "Lovi needs therapy? Let me help you Lovi~! I'll make you better!" He said as he wandered over and joined the hug, Feliciano smiling and welcoming him.

"Y-YOU BASTARDS!" Lovino yelled with his face a full bright red, at least until he followed through with his threat and turned into the axe…. while forgetting that his own meister was there now.

Antonio laughed and easily held them all upright. "Lovi~! You are so cute! You look just like a tomate~!"

Feliciano giggled and hung from the blade, his feet a couple inches off the ground. "Fratello, you get taller in this form! I never noticed before!"

"**_B-Both of you just shut up dammit!_**" Lovino stuttered as his image appeared on the blade. "**_L-Let me go!_**" Sadly now was when he realized his mistake of transforming, now he couldn't even move much less try to get away. "**_And what do you mean taller dammit?_**" He asked as his image looked over at Feliciano.

"Veh~." Feliciano kicked his feet back and forth. "Look! I can't even touch the ground if I hang on the blade like this~! I wonder if I get taller in my flag mode..." he trailed off thoughtfully.

Antonio laughed.

"**_Great…. I finally get taller…._**" Lovino grumbled, his image crossing his arms. "**_Only I can't fucking move at all and I'm a piece of metal at the time… joy…._**" Glaring at Feliciano he spat, "**_And stop doing that! What if the tomato bastard drops me and I land on you?!_**"

"Er…." Ludwig suddenly perked up. "We better go somewhere else… we're starting to cause a scene here…"

"Does it bother you when people stare at you Luddy?" Feliciano asked innocently, and a bit loudly, causing more people to turn and stare at them.

"Er… ja… maybe a little…." Ludwig replied with a sigh as he rubbed his forehead.

"**_Maybe because the damn potato finally realizes what a pain in the ass he is._**" Lovino quipped, his image glaring daggers at the German before turning them back onto Antonio and Feliciano, "**_And both of you! Let me GO already dammit!_**"

"Veh~. You're logic doesn't make scene Lovi! How would people looking at him make him think something like that?" Feliciano wondered.

"Lovi, If I let you go, you two will fall over and hurt yourselves! Actually, I don't know how you would be hurt because your a Weapon now, but if you fall and cut Feli up, that would make you sad!" Antonio responded.

"**_Dammit…._**" Lovino grumbled. Then a thought hit him. "**_Hey... bastard? Can you even USE an axe at all...?_**" he asked Antonio, not really wanting to admit that he was a little curious about whether Antonio could wield him like that or not.

"Si~! I can trace my family history all the way back to the Conquistadors of Spain! My house has a war axe above the fire place. I used to take it down and practice with it! Without telling anyone though. mama didn't want me to be a Meister," Antonio said, smiling at him.

"**_Whatever you say bastard._**" Lovino retorted with a scoff. "**_I'd absolutely would love to see that…_**" he grumbled sarcastically, but loudly enough so Antonio would hear him.

"You two…." Ludwig sighed to himself, and feeling them gain even MORE attention from passer-Byers.

Antonio smiled and held Lovino up with one hand and gently moved Feliciano off the blade and handed him to Ludwig before suddenly tossing Lovino high into the air.

"VEH!" Feliciano yelled in fright, watching this. He started towards the Spaniard.

"Feliciano! Wait!" Ludwig ordered as he pulled Feliciano back. "You might get hurt!"

"**_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU BASTARD?!_**" Lovino screeched before it turned into rapid cursing in Italian.

Feliciano struggled against Ludwig. "Why did you **DO **that?!" he yelled at Antonio.

"Don't worry! Either of you!" Antonio said cheerfully, skillfully catching Lovino from the air and spinning him around over his head.

"**_Che cazzo….?_**" Was all Lovino was able to say at all. "**_H-How the hell did you learn THAT?!_**"

Ludwig stood back and watched as well, his grip on Feliciano's shoulder loosening a little bit.

Feliciano stood in shock, to surprised to move towards Antonio.

Antonio gracefully whipped Lovino through the air, gaining speed with every move until he finally stopped, the head of the axe balanced across his shoulder blades. He smiled. "See? I practiced for a really long time~!"

"**_F-Fine… I believe you dammit…_**" Lovino stuttered, with his image on the blade holding his forehead with one hand. "**_N-Now stop it before you make me too damn dizzy to move or think straight!_**"

"Lovi, you can't move in this form anyway," Antonio pointed out.

"Mio _dio,_" Feliciano breathed in awe.

"**_Shut up…. It's the damn point of it you bastard….._**" Lovino grumbled. "**_Now let me go so I can turn back._**"

Antonio laughed and let go, but kept close by... just in case.

"Er… we better hurry back to our dorm." Ludwig spoke up after checking his watch. "It's going to be curfew soon."

"Veh? What's curfew?" Feliciano asked, looking questioningly at his Meister.

"You…. Don't know….?" Ludwig asked confused. His Grandfather ALWAYS made sure to set it… of course Ludwig's brother Gilbert barely followed it…

"Dumbass! It's when you have to in at a certain time!" Lovino scoffed after he turned back. Then he glared at Antonio. "You're still a dumbass too. Don't forget that."

Antonio nodded at him and laughed a bit.

Feliciano thought a minute before smacking his fist into his palm. "Oh! You meant that time that Nonna always used to Nonno he had to be home by? I didn't know kids had curfews! I thought it was an adult thing~!" he said, looking pleased by this realization.

"Er….. ja….." Ludwig replied as he stared at Feliciano in shock. "That is how a curfew works… but it's supposed to be for kids… not adults….."

"Stop laughing!" Lovino growled and smacked Antonio's arm. "What is so damn funny to you?! Huh?!" Then he let out a yawn and grumbled, "Stupido meister..."

Antonio checked his watch. "Whoa! It's way later than I thought! It's almost curfew! If we run, we can make it though!"

"Veh, what happens if we miss curfew?"

"How the hell should I know?!" Lovino grumbled as he grabbed Feliciano's arm. "Just move already!"

"Whatever happens can't be a good thing… they have curfews for a reason." Ludwig said as he also started to walk in the direction of the dorm.

"Shut up potato! Don't act like you're so fucking smart." Lovino spat and also flipped off Ludwig. "You're nothing but a damn macho potato bastard who's brainwashed my fratellino!"

Antonio just smiled and shook his head before following the others back to their dorm.

Feliciano was simply confused. "How do you know that it really is something bad, Luddy?"

"Because usually it is….." Ludwig answered with a sigh as he ignored Lovino's jabs. "But anyway we still have to hurry. After all you were talking about cooking when we get there weren't you?"

"….. what's so damn funny to you…?" Lovino asked Antonio with a confused look on his face. "You're smiling too damn much."

"Oh my! You're right!" Feliciano began to sprint down the path, forgetting Lovino was still holding onto him and accidentally yanked him with him before Antonio could answer.

The Spaniard blinked, then chuckled and kept walking towards the dorms as his Weapon was swept away. "Hey, Ludwig," he said. "Do you know how to tell if you're in love?"

"Dammit Feliciano! Give me some warning before you do shit like that! Hey! Are you even listening to me?! Stop fucking running!" Lovino exclaimed as he was forced to run along with his brother.

"In.. love…?" Ludwig asked as he glanced over at Antonio. "What do you mean…..?"

"Love, Ludwig. You know what love is. How do you know if you've fallen for someone?"

Ludwig sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I can't answer that for you since I don't know anything about the subject myself. But anyway. We better hurry and catch up to them, they might end up lost." Then without another word he picked up his pace and headed after their weapon partners.

Antonio sighed. 'I wasn't asking for myself you silly German,' he thought before quickly running after them to catch up.

* * *

...

* * *

END~~! :D Well for the chapter anyway. Expect more next week. ;)

Review please! Tell us what you think! :D


	4. First fight together

Yep…. I really really SUCK at updating….. =_=;;; But at least I'm updating now? :D But any way happy belated birthday Mattie and happy early birthday Al! :D (But…. Your Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo is still ear-drum piercing….)

**Thanks to Anime Alert for adding this to favorites! Thanks to Blood Rose Knight, Deme.P, ExtremeYaoi101, FalconsWing, Frostwhisker, HappyLuckyAnime , JTGreen, Kiwi and a Random Penguin, ThE-faInTinG-faNGirl, and puppypaw10 for setting this on alert! And thanks to Sloth Tolos, animefan20000. coolcat101s, hetaliaislife3 for doing both! :D**

**HolyRomanGermany**: Yep Yep! Badass axe skills! EVERY fanfic needs them. XD But kay! And thanks for following me! :D

**ExtremeYaoi101**: Pretty much! The only one who DOESN'T see is Luddy himself! :D and… well Lovi when it comes to Toni. XD

**Spadejo9**: Yay! Glad you like it! :D And yep! That's exactly what he was doing. ;) … I think….

**Deme. P**: Thanks! :D Glad you liked it! :D

**Anime Alert**: Thanks! And here it is! :D

**Lady-Pyrien**: Awesome! Yay to both! XD

And… as always… don't own Hetalia OR Soul Eater….

* * *

"Will you stop already?! We've probably lost the bastards by now." Lovino grumbled as Feliciano FINALLY slowed down enough for him to pull himself away. "I hope you're proud of that, now you probably got us lost."

Feliciano looked around in shock. "Eek! Oh no! Where are we?" he cried, tears starting to drip down his face.

"How the hell should I know?! You're the dumbass who got us lost!" Lovino scolded. Then he sighed and patted Feliciano's back. "But stop crying, that's not going to help." After a minute he said. "But… one of use should transform. As a just in case thing since we don't know where the hell we are."

Feliciano sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Which one of us should be the Weapon?"

"You can." Lovino said with a sigh. "I'm more likely to shoot some random bastard without crying about than you are. Give me your hand." He grumbled as he held his hand out to Feliciano. "If we have to we can keep switching who's the weapon and confused the hell out of the bastard too."

Feliciano took his twin's hand and changed into a Beretta. "**_Grazie, fratello,_**" he said, has image appearing on the barrel. "**_You always know how to make everything better~._**"

"… prego…." Lovino muttered, making sure to keep a firm grip Feliciano. Then he looked around. "Maybe we can find a map of this damn place or something…." He muttered out loud, glancing down at the gun he asked. "Can you see any signs close by?"

Feliciano glanced around. "**_Over there. I can't see what it's for, but there's a sign._**" He pointed towards an empty street corner. "**_I remember the road the dorms are on. If it's a street sign then I could get us back!_**"

"Fine. Let's check it. Sure as hell better than just standing around here." Lovino said as he started making his way over to the sign. "But how the hell do you remember that road anyway? You're the one who's always getting lost!"

"**_It was a very distinct name fratello. I wouldn't forget the name,_**" Feliciano explained. Suddenly, a chill went down his spine. "**_Lovino. Did you feel that?_**"

Lovino froze when he felt the chill to. "S-Sì… but HERE of all places….? Why…..?" He stuttered as he wildly started looking around for the source, as two voices calling out for them came closer as well.

"**_Is that Ludwig and Antonio? I hope they don't get attacked until they can reach_ us,**" Feliciano said nervously, glancing around for the source of danger he could sense.

"It sounds like them….." he muttered just before he sensed something rushing at him. "Dammit!" He managed to get out before something slammed into him knocking him into a nearby wall. "Ugh….." Lovino murmured as a dizzying feeling came over him from the impact.

"**_Lovino!_**" Feliciano yelled, the gun turning white as he began to change back.

"What…. What the hell are you doing….?" Lovino slurred as he stared at Feliciano. "Turn back into a gun dammit!"

Feliciano hesitated then the light died and he remained in his Weapon form.

But before he could continued Ludwig came running up, followed by Antonio, panting. "Feliciano! Lovino! Are you alright?"

"Don't talk like we're amici you bastard…." Lovino growled, with his head clearing and the dizzying feeling dissipating. "What the hell is attacking us?!"

"**_BEHIND YOU!_**" Feliciano screamed, pointing behind his twin.

Antonio instantly lept forward and slammed into Lovino, knocking them both to the side just as the monster swiped at them again. "Lovino, can you transform?" he asked urgently.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig called over. "Can you transform too?!"

Feliciano again turn white and jumped away from his brother and back into human form. He when to Ludwig side and nodded. "Which one?"

Lovino looked up at Antonio's face and nodded. "Y-Yeah…. Which weapon? The axe?" He asked as he started to reach out his hand.

"Si!" Antonio said, grabbing Lovino's hand.

"The MP-44." Ludwig replied as he reached out for Feli's hand. "That's the one I have the most experience with so far.

Feliciano nodded and took his hand, again glowing white and shifting into the MP-44. "**_Be careful Ludwig. It might have a special ability we don't know about._**"

"I'll be careful." Ludwig answered as he grabbed the weapon and started to take aim on the monster. "Don't worry."

"Fine dammit." Lovino said before glowing white and turning into the axe. "**_But still! What the hell is that thing?! And what's it doing here?!_**"

Antonio shook his head. "I don't know. But I plan to find out," he said, swinging the newly formed axe an a wide arc, barely missing the beast's chest.

"**_Whatever! Just don't let the damn thing hit you! Stop talking to me and concentrate already you bastard!_**" Lovino yelled watching as Antonio fought using him, and feeling surprised since this was actually his first time fighting as an axe.

Antonio nodded once and swung again, once more just missing the kishin egg. He moved gracefully around, dodging and weaving and attacking.

Meanwhile Ludwig was able to find a good spot to shoot the egg and immediately did so, causes the kishin egg to let out a loud roar and turn to him and Feliciano to attack.

"**_Dammit! Now he's after Feli!_**" Lovino exclaimed as he saw the kishin egg moving. "**_Why is this so damn hard to kill?!_**"

"I don't think that it's hard to kill so much as it is, we haven't learned to fight together yet!" Antonio answered, taking another swing.

Suddenly, Feliciano got an idea. "**_Ludwig! Close your eyes! I have better senses than you do now! Let me tell you where to aim and what direction to dodge!_**"

"**_So?! Does it really matter?! That damn thing needs it ass kicked! And soon!_**" Lovino retorted, his image on the blade showing him scowling with his arms crossed.

Antonio nodded solemnly then dodged.

Going along with Feliciano's suggestion Ludwig did as he was told and closed his eyes. "I'm ready when you are…."

"**_Jump left! Aim at 2 o'clock!_**" Feliciano ordered.

Following Feliciano's commands Ludwig dodged then took aim and fired. "Did that do anything?"

"**_You clipped it's shoulder! Go right!_**" Feliciano informed him.

"**_Wait! There's a soft spot near you!_**" Lovino suddenly called out. "**_To your left! Aim there! Should I turn into the sword?_**"

Antonio spun to the left. "No. It's alright the way it is!" He struck out with the axe and felt it connect. He heard a terrible scream from the monster.

Ludwig followed then held up the gun again. "Where do I shoot next?"

"**_Aim 12 and dodge straight up!_**" Feliciano yelled.

Ludwig did as he said again and took the shot and fired.

"**_There's another soft spot on the other side bastard!_**" Lovino called out again. "**_Hit it! Quick! Then the damn thing can't move!_**"

Antonio pivoted and whipped the axe to the right, again feeling the blade hitting something soft and hearing the screech once more.

"**_Now what do we do dammit?_**" Lovino asked. "**_The damn thing's still alive!_**"

"**_We've almost got it Lovi! Don't give up yet!_**" Feliciano called to him. "**_Ludwig! Jump over it and fire below yourself!_**"

"**_Hell no!_**" Lovino retorted. "**_I'm not giving up dammit! It's just a damn comment!_**" Then he turned his attention on Antonio. "**_Bastard! There's another soft spot near the neck or whatever the hell it is!_**"

Ludwig nodded then jumped and fired below him, hearing the egg shriek with pain after he did so. "Any more spot to shoot?"

Antonio spun the axe around and managed to cleanly severe the things head. It burst into a mass of shadows that where then sucked into it's soul, with floated, red a bright, directly before him.

"**_No. It's over. Antonio killed it,_**" Feliciano said in relief, light engulfing him as he changed back to human form.

Ludwig sighed as he let Feliciano go and opened his eyes. "Good…. But I wonder how it even got here in the first place though….."

"**_How the hell should we know dammit?_**" Lovino asked as he turned back then glared at the red evil soul. "Ugh….. do we really have to _eat_ that damn thing…..?"

Antonio nodded. "If you want to become a Death Scythe then you do."

"Go on fratello! Eat it! You got the first kill~!" Feliciano cheered excitedly.

Lovino crossed his arms and turned away glaring, "There is no way in hell that slimy disgusting thing is going down my throat at all." He spat. "Forget it. This is the part I HATE about being a weapon..."

"B-but..." Feliciano began to blubber. "Why not? You killed it! You have to eat it or it'll just go become a new monster!"

"Is that true?!" Antonio asked in shock. He turned to his partner. "Lovi! You have to eat it!"

"T-Then you eat it dammit!" Lovino stuttered at Feliciano while trying to ignore Antonio, and feeling a little guilty about the tears but too stubborn to admit it or relent. "I'm not the only weapon here!"

"But, I wasn't the one who killed it! It's not mine to have!" Feliciano argued, walking to the glowing red soul and taking it from where it was floating and taking it to his twin. He held it out to him. "Per favore, fratello?"

Lovino grudgingly took it and glared at it and Feliciano. "N-No! I wasn't the one to kill it either! This bastard was and it's disgusting and I'll look like a f-freak if I eat it…"

Feliciano smiled gently. "We won't watch you eat it, fratello. We can turn around. Besides, papa already explained that Meisters can't eat souls."

"I-I know that!" Lovino retorted. "A-And dammit! Y-You don't need to turn around! I'm not a fucking kid!" He grumbled as he turned his gaze back onto the evil soul in his hands.

"Fratello, do you think we are going to judge you or something? You have to worry. This will be a normal thing we do for a while. You have to get used to it," Feliciano said.

Sighing Lovino brought the soul to his mouth then swallowed it whole. When he finished he glared at Feliciano and spat, "There! Happy now?"

Feliciano glowed with happiness. "And now you're closer to being a Death Scythe, Lovi!" He suddenly shot forward and wrapped Lovino into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of mio fratello!"

Antonio laughed at the younger Italian's antics.

"Feliciano! Get the hell off me!" Lovino yelled as he tried to get his arms free enough to use them again. "Stop hugging me all the damn time!"

"Er….." Ludwig spoke up again. "We still really need to get to our dorm. It's only a few minutes until curfew."

Feliciano sighed and let his arms drop. "Fine. Let's see~." He pranced over to the street sign. "Veh~. We need to go that way to get to the dorms~," he said, pointing to the left.

Ludwig nodded as he walked over to the sign to double-check. "Ja… you're right. Well we better hurry up."

"What? You don't trust my brother you bastard?" Lovino quipped as he glared at the German, still feeling annoyed about the whole eating the soul thing. "What kind of fucked up meister are you then? A shitty one if you asked me."

"M-My Meister doesn't trust me...?" Feliciano asked, his eyes brimming with tears.

"No, Feli! I'm sure that's not what Ludwig meant," Antonio comforted.

"Ah! N-No Feliciano!" Ludwig said as he tried to comfort Feliciano too. "I do trust you. I just wanted to make sure the sign was correct. It's only something your bruder thought."

"Why you…" Lovino growled as he glared daggers at Ludwig, getting ready at a moment's notice to turn his arm into a sword blade and stab Ludwig.

"Noooo!" Feliciano cried. "No more fighting!" He stomped his foot and crossed his arms, pouting. "Just be nice to each other!"

Antonio raised his eyebrows. "Are you tired Feli?" he asked.

"Yes. I. Am," the little Italian said grumpily.

Lovino sighed and groaned. "Fine dammit… I won't do anything to this bastard… yet." He said as he let out a yawn himself. "But hurry up dammit. I want to sleep."

"Do you need me to carry you Feliciano?" Ludwig asked. "Or can you walk yourself?"

Feliciano held out his arms to Ludwig, silently telling him to pick him up.

"Alright." Ludwig muttered then reached out and picked Feliciano up bridal-style while Lovino threw him a glare but didn't say anything about it.

Feliciano nestled down into the German boys arms and began to doze off.

"Would you like me to carry you, Lovi?" Antonio asked.

Lovino turned his glare onto Antonio. "Why…" he drawled slowly. "the HELL would I want that….? I can myself there dammit. I don't need help."

Antonio looked down in disappointment. "Okay, Lovi. I just wanted to make sure." He smiled at him.

Feliciano 'veh'ed' softly and fell completely asleep.

"Why…. Why the hell are you disappointed for dammit…..?" Lovino tentatively asked. "Y-You should be glad that I can still be awake!"

"I'm not sad you're still awake, Lovi. I just wanted an excuse to carry you," Antonio said, smiling widely.

That threw Lovino for a loop. "W-What?! W-Why the hell would you want to do that?!" He stuttered as he stared wide-eyed at Antonio.

"Because you're cute~!" Antonio said this as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Y-You bastardo!" Lovino sputtered. "I-I'm not cute dammit! S-Shut up!"

"You two….." Ludwig sighed to himself.

"Oh yes you are~!" Antonio sang, poking his reddening face. "You look like a tomate~."

"No fighting..." Feliciano mumbled in his sleep.

Lovino ignored his brother as he growled and swatted Antonio's hand away. "S-Stop that! Don't touch me dammit! It's creepy as hell!"

"Aww~! You're so adorable Lovi~!" Antonio cooed.

"S-Shut up!" Lovino exclaimed with shut eyes as his face turned an even brighter red. "I-I'm not 'adorable' dammit!"

Antonio squealed and wrapped him in a tight hug. "So cuuuuuute~!"

"AGH!" Lovino cried out when he was caught. "Let me go!" He exclaimed as he started squirming to try to get free.

Antonio ignored the demand to be let go and instead swung the Italian up into his arms and carried him.

"YOU BASTARD! I SAID DON'T CARRY ME! PUT ME DOWN DAMMIT! PUT! ME! DOWN!" Lovino yelled at the top of his lungs as he continued to struggle.

Antonio laughed. "You might as well just let me carry you Lovi. We're almost back to the dorms anyway."

"I-I don't care dammit!" Lovino said, his voice lowering from yelling to just a stutter. "I-It's embarrassing….."

"Well, if anyone makes fun of you, I'll beat the shit out of them~," Antonio said cheerfully. "And then you won't have to worry about it~." He smiled happily.

"I-I don't care dammit!" Lovino quietly retorted with a yawn. "I-It's still embarrassing to ME…" He muttered sleepily.

'So cute~,' Antonio thought. He smiled and carried him up into the dorm room, Ludwig close behind him.

While that was going on Lovino slowly nodded off until he was asleep as well, his head against Antonio's shoulder.

"Well… looks like we're here…." Ludwig commented. "I guess I'll go set Feliciano down… which bed at you going to put Lovino in?"

"This one. I put his stuff next to it," Antonio said quietly, carefully depositing Lovino onto the soft mattress.

"Alright…." Ludwig answered as he set Feliciano into the other bed. "But they seem very exhausted… I guess they're not very used to fighting like that…"

"I guess not. Staying in Weapon form for so long is probably tiring too," Antonio commented. He began to say something else but suddenly stopped. "What is Feli doing...?" he asked in confusion.

"Er…. It looks like he's….. crawling into Lovino's bed….?" Ludwig answered confused. "Why is he doing that….?"

Antonio shook his head in confusion.

Feliciano quickly slipped under the blankets and curled up next to Lovino. He hummed quietly in satisfaction.

Antonio glanced at Ludwig. "Should we just leave him...?"

"I… guess…..?" Ludwig asked, unsure if he should say yes or not. "Perhaps this is normal for those two…."

"Maybe..." Antonio stared at the twins for a moment, then turned towards the door. "I guess we should leave."

Ludwig nodded then followed him. "Ja, we should. We also need to get our own room set up as well. And it would be a good thing to make sure that the kitchen and bathrooms are stocked too."

Antonio stared at Ludwig for a full minute. "Why would we need to check that? I would assume that for at least the first week the school will supplied everything."

Ludwig glanced back at Antonio with a blank expression, like he was surprised that the Spaniard had asked something like that. "I know that. But it wouldn't hurt to check. After all we don't know how much things in this town cost so we should make sure we have plenty of everything just in case."

"I think you're OCD," Antonio admitted.

"…. Excuse me…..?" Ludwig asked back, still staring at Antonio.

He shrugged. "No one else would feel the need to check this, Ludwig. Or do the amount of cleaning you do."

"Er….. if you say so…. It's just what I'm used to doing." Ludwig replied, "But we still need to unpack at any rate. So we better get on that." He said as he reached their bedroom door and walked over to his bed and immediately started unpacking.

Antonio raised his eyebrow then walked to his bed and pushed everything off. He climbed on top of the mattress and lazed back. "We can unpack tomorrow, Ludwig. Just go to sleep. Class starts tomorrow."

"I guess so…." Ludwig muttered with a glance at the partly unpacked luggage. "But it's just… well it's a trip hazard right now. I think I will unpack. It shouldn't take too long to do."

Antonio waved his hand in the air. "Fine, fine. But I'm still not bothering until tomorrow." He turned onto his side. " Buenas noches, Ludwig," he mumbled and was asleep almost immediately.

"Gute Nacht" Ludwig quietly said before finishing up unpacking and putting all of his clothes away before he went to bed himself.

* * *

BATTLE! And… well.. some randomness too. Why? Cuz we CAN! :D

Review please! Tell us what you think!


	5. SOPA Alert

Sorry that this isn't an update but it's **_VERY_** important.

Remember last year with S.O.P.A trying to attack the internet? Well guess what, it's happening again. If they have their way you can go to JAIL for just saying a name of a character of ANYTHING on the internet!

America is supposed to a country of freedom of speech. Fanfics, game walkthroughs, fan art aren't hurting anyone in fact, they're probably helping to promote, yet they want to get you in trouble for doing just that.

DON'T let them get away from it. They were stopped last time so let's do it again. If you can then help sign a petition, tell everyone you can, repost anywhere you can, to show them we WON'T stand for it. And we will NEVER stand for it.

Petition: **_ petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition /stop- sopa- 2013 /LMzMVrQF# thank- you= p _**(just remove the spaces)


End file.
